The Greatest Gift - A Million Reasons Christmas
by TreeofStars
Summary: A little holiday vignette. Set in the Million Reasons universe


**Author's Note** \- Well, technically I'm posting this on what many of us call 'Little Christmas', so it isn't _that_ late. Of course, the majority of it was written last Christmas...Anyway, this is set in the Million Reasons universe, so you may be a little lost if you aren't familiar with it.

For regular readers, I hope you'll indulge me in a little time travel. Technically, baby Laura was a newborn for her first Christmas, so that's when this story takes place.

**~MKMKMKMKMK~**

Kitty was roused from sleep slowly, Matt's finger rubbing her cheek. She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her.

"Kitty? Wake up, honey."

She moaned and buried her face in Laura's pink blanket, the baby tucked beside her sleeping soundly.

"We're going to go downstairs, honey."

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve, and it's warmer down there." Matt picked the baby up without waking her.

Kitty opened her eyes. "Why is it so cold up here?"

"The fire went out. We weren't expecting it to be so cold, so we didn't get a ton of wood. Better we all sleep downstairs and keep that fireplace going."

"Are we going to run out of wood?"

He chuckled. "No. Easier to keep one good fire going all night. Besides, Doc'll freeze in his room otherwise."

She stretched and sighed. "Okay, I'll get up."

Once out of the bed, Kitty took Laura from Matt, making sure her blanket was still tucked around her. She was still brand new and tiny, and Kitty was obsessive about keeping her warm at all times, like Doc had said.

Matt gathered some of their blankets and pillows from the bed and followed her downstairs. He smiled as she gasped at the sight of the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room.

"Oh, Matt! Oh, it's lovely!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Doc, coming out of the kitchen.

"I love it, Doc. When did you two do this?"

"This afternoon," Matt offered. "I went out and got it. Doc did most of the decorating on it."

Kitty moved closer to the tree. "Where did you get the ornaments, Doc?"

He swiped at his mustache. "I may have picked some up last week."

She looked at Matt. "So you've been planning this surprise."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She approached the tree to better take in all of the colorful ornaments hanging from its branches. There were little toy soldiers, stars, presents with red bows, and balls in every color. Tinsel also adorned the tree, and Kitty reached out to finger it gently.

The baby stirred in her arms and opened her eyes. Kitty smiled at her. "Look at this! Look how pretty!" She took a strand of tinsel from the tree and waved it in front of Laura's eyes, which widened at the sight. Kitty gently ran the strand over the baby's nose and lips, her face twisting in a tiny smile. Matt insisted these smiles were actually signs of gas, but she rejected that notion.

Matt had come up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You like it?"

Kitty nodded. "It's perfect." She turned to look at Doc. "Really. Thank you."

He nodded. "Did you look under the tree?"

Kitty looked down and found a couple of packages wrapped in pretty red paper nestled under the tree.

"Oh my goodness!"

Matt leaned down and picked them up. "Go sit on the sofa so you can open them."

"I can open them now?"

He chuckled. "Well, you can wait if you want to-"

"No," she interrupted him. "I'll open them now."

She sat on the sofa and Doc took the baby while presents were opened. Kitty ran her hand over the bright red wrapping and smiled at Matt before tearing into the first gift. She lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a tiny white dress with lace trim and blue flowers around the collar.

"Oh my. This is beautiful!"

Doc had settled into the chair by the fire. "I thought the flowers would bring out Laura's eyes," he said.

Kitty grinned as she got up to give him a kiss. "Your granddaughter will look perfect in this. Thank you, Doc."

"You're very welcome. Now, you've got another present over there, you know."

Matt had picked up the small box and handed it to Kitty. "This one is from me and Laura."

She tore the wrapping to reveal a small black box. Inside she found a cameo, but this one was different from the others he'd given her over the years. Instead of a lady, there was a mother and child on the pendant.

"Oh Matt." Her eyes filled with tears. "I love it so much."

He smiled as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "I was hoping you would."

Kitty's smile faded as she gathered the torn wrapping paper into a ball and sat on the sofa.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"I…I didn't get either of you anything," she frowned.

Doc smiled as he looked down at the slumbering baby in his arms. "Kitty, I'd say you already gave us the best gift we could ever ask for."

She wiped at her tears and nodded. Matt leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She tugged at his sleeve, moving over so he could sit beside her. She curled up against his side and rested her head on his chest.

The three were quiet, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the tree with all its adornments.

Kitty sighed happily and nestled deeper into her husband's embrace. Her heart filled with joy as she watched Doc tuck Laura's blanket tightly around her.

She smiled as it dawned on her - the greatest gift they could ever receive, they'd already given one another - a family.


End file.
